Organizations, such corporations and government entities, often use cloud computing environments as a part of their information technology (IT) infrastructure. The organizations often lease computing resources, in the cloud computing environments, from a service provider. The computing resources are virtual and remote, thus the organizations' users do not sense a tangible presence of the computing resources. Accordingly, it is easy (and common) for a single user to implement a tremendous quantity of expensive computing resources without having an associated sense of the impact of their actions. As a result, these virtual and remote computing resources can be underused, overused, abused, or a combination thereof, by the organizations' users. This improper use of leased resources results in excess expense to the organization, as well as wasted resources and wasted energy.